Accident AU
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: What happens when Ms. Goodwitch has to teach Jaune a lesson, M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Well I had no idea how hard it is to actually write this. Since this is my first smut fanfic so this probably not as good as it could have been. The first part of what happened on the original accident so read it you want to know what happened.

* * *

Jaune did what he was told it's not like he even had a choice to disobey her. He was on his knees in front of her. Glynda seemed amused that he did so, so easily and without question.

"Now that's a good boy. No questions asked, only obedience." She had a smile but under it she was ecstatic. He would be perfect for the next four years or may be even after if she plays her cards right. Though considering how shy he is she'll have to take it slow so he won't want to run at all costs.

"Keep this up Jaune and I might not use the crop for punishment again." The 'might' was the key word in the sentence. In time she was going to use the crop for foreplay and not punishment for disobedience; though that could change at any moment when Jaune starts to get a little rebellious.

Jaune was completely overtaken by the mix of embarrassment and fear. Here he is in front of his smoking hot blonde that could ruin his life in a moment's notice if she wanted too. They were in a secret room under an armory for dusts sake. "I must have done something horrible in a past life or something for this to be happening to me. Oh, right the whole groping of team RWBY would probably be it." Jaune thought to himself while he waited for the next commander his bombshell of a teacher would give.

"What to do next?" This question plagued her mind. Her pets don't usually obey her so quickly; then again she didn't always have such evidence against whoever she was subjecting to her whim. She'd usually have to use her glyphs and get a few hits in to show her dominance over them. Though with Jaune; it was different because he was obedient from the start. So using what she would usually do would cause more fear and cause the possibility of running. Then she got the perfect idea for him.

Glynda rose from the bed and started to get undressed. She decides some teasing would be best for someone like Jaune. Plus, it seemed that it might be fun to change thing for once. She took off her black and purple cloak after, which she tossed in Jaune's face. By the time he had removed it he saw her unbuttoning her shirt. When she had removed it reveal a black and purple bra with a tiara emblazed on the right cup. Next, she removed her black corset part of her dress to only show her strong midriff that was made from years of fighting grimm and training. She turns back to the bed and removes her bra only to cover them with her arm. Glynda lies down on the bed and looks back at Jaune.

"Oh, Jaune why don't you be a dear and give me a massage." Glynda gestures him to come like she would a lover in secret. This was perfect. A teenage boy would never give this up under normal circumstances with the addition of blackmail this was a sure thing. Also, it would be nice to get a massage from someone.

Jaune was completely stunned, actually stunned wouldn't do it justice. He was completely awestruck as if a goddess appeared in front of him. Jaune didn't know what to do right even after she just told him. It did help that he was completely turned-on from the recent strip tease he just endured just now. Luckily the mix of kneeling and his jacket hid his erection from her sight hopefully.

"M-Ms. Goodwitch I don't think I can do that." Jaune embarrassed from what his teacher just asked of him. He would do it if he wasn't trying to hide his boner from her.

Glynda smiles at him" Jaune, you're acting like you have a choice in the matter. Now, why don't you climb on the bed and give me a massage." Glynda purrs the last part of the sentence. Jaune feel a jolt through his spine as he heard those words. Jaune got up and headed for the bed. Then, Glynda saw why he was a little defiant now.

"Oh, so that's why you're getting a little rowdy now. Maybe if you stay a good boy I could help you with the situation later." She said in a suggestive tone. Glynda would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed at Jaune's size. He would defiantly be worth keeping him for her own enjoyment later on. But, for now a massage was in order.

Jaune got behind her and started to massage her back. Since it was his first time he was decent. She had better; but those were done by professionals and he was close to being one. He obviously had some sort of training in massages. She really didn't care right now; she was in bliss.

"Ahhh," Glynda sighed in relief. She had so much pent up stress from hunting grimm, students and of course the occasional paper work for classes. This was her reward for all of it, also a good pet that she would train to obey and please her at her whim. Though for right now the training would have to wait until he was finished with the massage.

Jaune had felt so confused right now. He felt cross between awkward and turned on as he was massaging his teacher in the first place. Most people in Beacon would have killed for an opportunity like this and he was blackmailed into it. At least he knew what he was doing right now. Ever since he was a child he was taught by his mother since she was a misuse, while his father was a great hunter. On days where his father was gone hunting for what seemed like weeks at times she taught him. She always said "That women love a person who could gentle when they need to be" because of that Jaune understood how to be a decent misuser by the time he got to Beacon. Now all of it pays off for him.

While Jaune continued to work on her back Glynda decided to check her scroll to make sure nothing had happened while she was gone. Nothing had appeared not even a message from Ozpin about the grimm hunting. She checks the time to show that she still has another forty-five minutes with Jaune before they would have to leave for classes. "I wonder how far I could take this while were here?" She thinks to herself when she gets an idea. She turns over to face Jaune much to his surprise.

"Since you're so good with my back I wonder how good you'll be with my front." Glynda smile as she grabs Jaune hands and places them on her breasts. "This is why you are here right now. Now let's see what you can do with them." She lets go of his hand and waits for his reaction; hoping he'll just as good as when he was working on her back.

Jaune didn't know how he was supposed to feel then and there. He couldn't complain about it, no guy would actually complain about being able to touch the breasts of the hottest teacher in Beacon. Maybe it was the fact the he just did the same thing with team RWBY a few hours ago, but the reaction was still the same. It took a few seconds for his brain to process what she just asked and soon acted upon it.

Jaune to massage her breast like her back but there was no muscle to attempt to massage. It felt like he was trying to massage bread dough. They were softer than Jaune imagined they would be. It might have been true that he felt Blake and Ruby's breasts but that was over their bras not raw like now. Jaune didn't know what to do but right now he was going to wing it. Jaune started to feel her nipples harden under his palms. He massages them by moving them in a circular motion. He did this for a while why he tried to the next step.

"Jaune isn't half bad." Glynda thought that as she bit her lip a little from the pleasure. Jaune was trying to massage them like he would muscle. Glynda felt a little aroused that he was doing a good job. She would pay him back in time but it wouldn't be that time for a while. Her tits felt wonderful it has been a while since anyone actually touched them and now she doesn't have to worry about that for a while.

"He's doing pretty well so far. I guess I will have to reward him later." Glynda thought as she continued to enjoy what Jaune was doing to her. Too bad that it had to end as her scroll rang with a message. It was from Ozpin.

" , me and the other professor have returned from the grimm hunt without incident. Professor Port has caught and planning to cook a borabatusk for lunch this afternoon. Do you want to partake in any of it? Also, have you talked to about last night incident?

Sincerely Ozpin

Glynda checks the time to see they must leave in a minute to get to their classes on time and without arousing suspicion. She grabs his hands and removes them from her breasts. "Fun times over for now." Glynda gets up and grabs her belongings from the floor. She gets dressed with proficiently as expected from someone like her. Within forty-five she looks like her normal self as she adjusts her glasses back into place. Jaune gets off the bed and heads towards the door while Glynda grabs the black hole dust box and places it in the center of the room. The second the box is open the room goes pitch black. walks out of the darkness and heads towards Jaune. "Since you did a good job with the massage and didn't give me any trouble here is your reward." She forcefully grabs the back of Jaune head and smashes his lips against her in a fiery kiss.

Glynda's tongue invaded Jaune's mouth without resistance from him at all. She started to probe Jaune's mouth with her tongue slowly. First she glided her tongue against his teeth, and then the insides of his cheek. Jaune's had mind went flying the second their lips touched. He literally had his first kiss two hours ago and now French kissing on top of that his mind decided not to waste time on processing these facts and go directly to a response instead. Jaune starts to moves his tongue against hers.

"He's finally showing some initiative. Good that means I won't need to hold back as much now." Glynda soon shows her dominance over Jaune mouth as if it were nothing to her. Soon after that she pulled his head back and began to walk to where they the hidden door was. After moving the hidden panel and leaving the armory they headed back to her office. When they reached the office Jaune was the first to enter. locks the door behind her.

"Now Jaune let's make a few things perfectly clear. One, don't try to tell anyone because I will find you before you can get a word in. Second, don't try to be sneaky and try to escape or secretly message anyone. My last pet tried doing that last time and he was thoroughly punished for it. If you're a good boy you won't be punished and you will be perfectly fine." Glynda warns Jaune while she returns her riding crop back to the box in back. "Understand ? Glynda gives him a fierce look like he said so thing he shouldn't have.

"Crystal clear." Jaune said in defeat of his teacher and now master before him. He knew that she would be tough but laying out the possibilities before him showed him how powerless he was. All he could do is go what she says and hope for the best.

"Perfect. Now since classes will begin soon it best you should get ready." Glynda as she begins to respond to Ozpin's message and organizing paper work for her classes. Jaune sees himself out of the room and returns to his dorm to get ready.

"So what happened with , Jaune?" Pyrrha asked getting ready to leave for professor Port's class on grimm anatomy.

"She gave me a warning since it was my first time and my story marched what the others said happened." Jaune getting ready for the hour lecture on history with Oobleck on the first grimm war. That was the one subject he could understand because of his family history.

"Ok then see you later." Pyrrha left to her next class. She wasn't really worried knowing Jaune he would have told her if anything else was bothering him since the Cardin incident. Plus, he was their leader so they have to trust him in if he has no problem.

Jaune pocket begins to vibrate. Jaune scrabbles to grab it from his pocket to find a massage.

" , I will need to speak to you Saturday afternoon in private. Keep this a secret from your teammates and friends."

Sincerely Glynda

Before Jaune could even respond the message deleted itself from his scroll." Well I guess have plans Saturday then." Jaune sighed as he left and locked the dorm door and heads for professor Oobleck's class.

* * *

Well that was a thing. Please review good or bad. Please tell me what i could fix to make this series better.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long but I'm still getting used to writing this.

* * *

"Jaune how could you do this? I mean I would understand if it was a student but, how could you do this with ?"Pyrrha in tears yells at Jaune for being subjected to in their team dorm. Jaune was on his knees in front of Ms. Goodwitch once again this time completely naked." And here I thought could love you!" Pyrrha shouts before she runs out of the dorm in tears.

"Pyrrha what happened?" Weiss asks as she tries to console her friend just before she sees the sight of the Jaune naked on the floor. "What is this you disgusting pervert!? I thought you would at least be better than Cardin but, here you are masochistic bastard!" Weiss was fuming as if she was a factory of anger and frustration.

Weiss was only the first person to arrive at the door. Next it was Ruby, then Yang, Blake and soon Nora and Ren arrived. The all had shocks of horror and disgust on their faces. Everyone thought Jaune would never do something like this in a million years. But, now they don't know what they really knew about Jaune.

This was a nightmare it had to be. Everyone he cared about and who cared about him looked at him as if he was the most horrid thing they had ever scene. Nothing he could do or say would ever make this better. Even if Jaune explained the situation to them it would be hard to believe that a teacher could blackmail him. There was a possibility that they believed his everything he said would probably be dismissed on the chance she had planned this and knew how to get out of it with her status intact.

"Jaune I understand that guys have needs but this is kind of weird." Yang looks at Jaune with a face of confusion that she only reserved for Ruby when she started to talk about Crescent Roses parts and what they were needed for.

Jaune looks at Glynda hoping that she will say something that will help him in this situation. Glynda said nothing as she sat crossed legged on his bed. Jaune thought Glynda would try to protect him or at least herself for the judging eyes of his friends. No one had seemed to notice that she was in the room or they were trying to figure out if this was all his idea and Glynda was in the wrong place wrong time. Then there was an outburst from the door.

"How could you do this to her, Jaune!? After all that she did for you, why?" Nora yells as the others move out of her way as she heads for Jaune. "Just for that I'm going to break your legs!" Nora transforms Magnhild into its war hammer form. "This is what you get for hurting Pyrrha feelings and us." Nora begins to walk toward Jaune menace fully towards Jaune.

Jaune was scared out of his mind. His teammate was going to literally going to breaks his legs and with Nora doing the breaking there was a chance that she would overdo breaking his legs. "Ren, please stop Nora." Jaune started from back away from Nora while the others watch as he backs away. Jaune looks once again at Glynda still sitting crossed legged not even a change in her demeanor. That was his last hope that Glynda would make sure that her new 'pet' wouldn't get hurt but, he was wrong. "Ren, please for the love of Dust stop Nora!" Jaune pleads as his back hits the wall.

"Sorry Jaune but I have to agree that you have caused a lot of mistrust between you and us because of this. Though I will make sure she won't break anything else other that your legs." Ren watches as Nora gets to Jaune and aims for his legs. He knew that she would go overboard if he wasn't there to stop her. If he's there, there is a low chance that she will break anything '_**important**_' after his legs.

That destroyed Jaune on the inside. The last person he had hope in to save him just sold him out to Nora at least he was going to make sure she would break anything else he might need later. Jaune just closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the horror that Nora was going to do with him. The last sight before he did so was a maniacal grin on the war hammer wielding of a previously enraged teammate." We had a nice run legs. Hopefully I will be able to use you again soon." Jaune thought as he awaited the feeling of the Magnhild smashing into his legs. Then he heard giant crash and seven thumps following it. Jaune opened his eyes to see everyone unconscious and Magnhild on the floor.

"Now that their gone let's go back where were left off." Glynda stood there among the bodies of his used to be friends lying on the ground. She grabbed his by his hair and put him in back where he was before this nightmare began." This time there won't be any more distraction for you." Glynda's demeanor changed into a malice smile." Now to make it official that you are mine and no one else's" She grabs a black spiked collar from behind her back with engraving 'Jaune'. Every letter was placed in-between each spike until it spelled his name. There was a pendent on the front that said property of Glynda Goodwitch.

Glynda stands up and gets behind him to put the collar on him. She slowly tightens the collar around Jaune's neck to make sure he could take it off while not cutting off the oxygen supply to his brain." Purrfect." Glynda purred into Jaune's ear as she finishes with the collar adjustments. "Now the finishing touch." She grabs a black and purple leash from the bed. Soon the leash connects to the collar and Jaune feels a small tug against his neck.

From the corner of Glynda and Jaune's eyes they started to movement. Everyone started to wake up from whatever Glynda had ever done to them. Soon they're back on their feet not noticing what had happened before them.

"Wha-What is this?" Yang just barely understanding what kind of sex play is going before her. She has seen so weird sexual fantasies before at a party's before. She has even read some of Blake's books before. Some had the some of the same thing but seeing it in real life but it's always different when you really see it.

"Guy let's leave this masochistic mess before he gets us involved somehow." Weiss as she heads out the doorway and going somewhere that she would be able to get the image of Jaune naked out of her head. The whole group followed after her. Pyrrha and Blake lingered a bit as everyone else was walking away.

"Goodbye, Jaune I hope you're happy what with you have chosen for yourself." Pyrrha stated since her tears had dried and couldn't shed them no more for him. She walks away from the door to join her friends and hopefully feel better soon.

Blake was just standing in the doorway left alone. Her face was a bright and deep crimson red. Blake had a little smile on her face before she said "You fiend." and left for the others.

"Guy's come back!" Jaune tried to shout before he was yanked back from his neck. Glynda had pulled the collar in hand." There not coming back Jaune you're mine for the rest of your life." Glynda as she still has that maniacal smile on her face as the door closes in front of here.

* * *

Jaune woke up before the Sun had dawned on Beacon. He had been having that dream ever since had asked him to meet her on Saturday. That meeting was three days away." I still don't know what to do." Jaune had been trying to find a way out of it without possibility of his friends finding out in the process." Great." Jaune sighed as he looked at the clock to find that he only had thirty minutes to get ready for class. While he gets dressed he noticed the Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were gone. Must have been a deep sleep usually Nora would have woke him up when she got ready.

His first class was Professor Ozpin's class. This class was only for the leaders of the teams the he had assigned after initiation. So Ruby, Cardin and Velvet were in the class as well as the older teams that where here before. This class was the most rigorous class other than the combat portion of the curriculum. To pass this class you had to understand your team and your enemy. Jaune was doing well in that class. Since his family was always in war with grimm and unfortunately the faunus he was taught at a young age he had a understand of battle.

"To fight in battle is not have the strongest on your team but to understanding their weaknesses and using them." Ozpin announced before take a sip out of his mug." I have seen many teams fail not because of the team members not being strong enough but because they thought they're separate strength was stronger than the combined strength of the group. This class will teach you that if you don't consider you teams strengths you'll never be able to fight the grimm that can adapt to situations as humans can." Ozpin as he looks at the class notice everyone was paying attention even Cardin who usually didn't care about some classes.

"The day of initiation there were two groups they had fought against the grimm in the forest. Those teams were Mr. Arc's and Ms. Rose's teams. The battle which they had engaged were supposed to be against basic grimm as Mr. Windchester And Ms. Scarlatina fought against. Impressively both of those Mr. Arc's and Ms. Rose's teams had won against those which I would only allow second years to battle against. Those victories were based on team work not on skill alone. Now let's talk about the strategies need for defenses." Ozpin turns to the board behind him and started to draw diagrams on positioning and asking on what enemies would those defenses would work best against. The class went quickly after that. The next class was for professor Port class for grimm studies especially the larger type of grimms like Death Stalkers and Nevermores.

"In my younger days I was hunting one of the elusive white grimm. Those are the most dangerous since they are higher in intelligence than most and are stronger. I had my arm around the neck of a white ursa minor when I broke my hold and my arm by smashing it into a tree. With the help of my perseverance and tenacity I defeated the beast and claimed it head for my den." Professor Port was still talking about his old battles with the grimm. The story was at least interesting than his others. The class was acting like paying attention to the story while looking through their scrolls.

The class was over soon not that professor Port noticed until his scroll went off showing that the class was over. "Next class was Professor Peach's class on dust and ecology. Professor Peaches was an older woman much like Port the only difference was she was confined to a wheel chair after a horrid beowolf attack. She was still able to hunt grimm but due to the limitations of the wheelchair she wouldn't be able to fight against anything faster than an Ursa minor. Her weapons were two pistols that joined together to form a claymore. This class was bad as it was confusing on how they must be careful on how plants and dust mix causing explosions.

"Now class today's lesson will be on synthetic dust on how its properties cannot mimic its original counterpart in combat situations. " Professor Peach went on to discuss o how synthetic dust is useful for energy proposes but the combat the combat aspect it severely lacks the power of the original substance. Jaune didn't understand why that was the difference between the two, he surly would have to ask Weiss later to explain it to him.

"Finally, the day's over." Jaune sighed as walks to his dorm to change and then go to the training room for practice. Jaune was surprised that when he got to the door it was already unlocked. He knew that he locked because he couldn't open it when he tried to before. Then again it could be Nora she usually forgets to grab what she needs for class if Ren doesn't remind her once in a while. "Hello any in there, whoever was in there was either not listening or not answering on purpose. He was sure it wasn't Cardin he was still Professor Peach's class since he wasn't listening when she warning that powdered synthetic dust was also less stable and decide to agitate it and it started a small fire." Well let's do this." Jaune started to pour his aura into his fists. If he got the first hit he was going to hit hard. Jaune pushed open the door to see someone was sitting on his bed.

"How are you doing ?" The figure asked only to know that Jaune was the one at the door and no one else was there with him.

Oh Dust please no." Jaune thoughts rung as he knew who it was. It was Ms. Goodwitch sitting on his bed crossed legged. Then Jaune's blood ran cold as if Weiss had just frozen him in a pillar of ice. Jaune saw what was on the bed with her. It was the collar and leash from his dreams." This has to be a dream it has to be." Jaune looked at his scroll hoping it would prove that it was a dream. He could read it; that meant that he was awake and this was really happening. "There has to be a god or something that hates me isn't there." Jaune as he walked into the dorm and closes the door an locks it so no one sees them together.

"Jaune remove your shirt and kneel before me like before." Glynda ordered Jaune as she waited with crop in hand if an incident had occurred or disobedience Jaune's part. Jaune slowly lifted his shirt off to show a six-pack that was a result of training with Pyrrha at night. "He's in pretty good shape for someone who snuck in." Glynda thought as she watched him get undressed and kneeled in front of her." I know that you're wonder why I'm here three days before our meeting. The answer is that I'm bored and as a pet you should at least humor your owner." She explained her reasoning on why she was doing this today. She couldn't stay for long since classes were still going on and she needed to teach a class on aura conservation." I have to make this quick." Glynda as she grabs the collar from behind her and shows it to Jaune.

Jaune was literally living his nightmare. All it was missing was him being naked, Weiss and an open door. Though that can change at any moment that fate decided to make those events come true. Luckily for Jaune fate was on his side for once. Jaune was only kneeling feeling the leather collar wrapping around his neck and feel it tightening around it. She soon grabs the leash and connects it and gives it a tug.

"Stand up." Glynda had commanded her newest 'pet'. Jaune stood up without question knowing this was better than what he thought would have happened. He felt a sharp tug on the leash that pulled him in to Glynda. "Good boy. Here's your reward." She tugs on the rope once more and brings him for another kiss. This was different this time before it was way fiercer. Glynda probed and dominate his mouth. Jaune didn't hesitate he pushed his tongue against her. He normally would have timid to do so but since his dream hasn't come true was a little happy. Jaune tasted cherries when hesitated to kiss back.

"This feels amazing." Jaune thought while he was kissing. The kissing session lasted about two minutes before Glynda's scroll went off telling her that she had to head to her next class. She pulls away and removes the collar from his neck and hid it in a holster that looks like it holds her riding crop.

" Until next time, Jaune." Glynda leaves as if it was nothing and head to her class. She knew in three days she was going to make Jaune work for something more than kissing.

"That was awesome." Jaune thought to himself while his mind was in a haze. Jaune soon snaps back into reality of he's being blackmailed and trapped." What am I going to do?" Jaune went to his draw and grabbed his combat clothes. Jaune trained for a solid hour before he returned to his room and took a shower. By the time he walked out someone else was in the room. It was Pyrrha returning from her classes.

"Humm Jaune." Pyrrha looked curiously at him. He knew that he just got out of the shower but they were used to that after a month of living together. " What's that around you neck." Pyrrha points to find a bruise on his neck.

"Shit!" Jaune rushed to mirror to find that there were marks on his neck. The collar was too tight before. Jaune had to think of a lie fast. "Oh I was training with the one of the new human type androids and one of them got a hold on my neck." It was a crappy excuse but he knew it would work since there had been incidents before of this happening with some people arms and legs. Hopefully she would believe it.

"Oh, you should be more careful Jaune. We don't need you hurt when we get assigned missions." Pyrrha as she lies in her bed responding to her parent messages about how she doing and current events. Jaune went to check his scroll the last message he got from his family was from his father telling him he did well and made him proud. Jaune wished he really did get into this school the honestly but those times had passed and now he must face the consequences of cheating his way in.

Jaune, Ren Pyrrha were doing homework for Professor Ports class on white grimm and their physiology. Nora had passed out from a sugar high from having a cookie eating race between her and Ruby. Ruby won of course but that didn't stop Nora from eating all the cookies after words.

" I'm going to sleep" Jaune yawning after finishing his homework. Luckily he was paying attention to his story instead of checking his scroll.

"Night Jaune." Ren as he was was finishing the essay questions.

"Good night, Jaune." Pyrrha was getting ready for her own shower after a long day of training and school.

Jaune fell asleep instantly. He soon dreamed about the day's events. For the next two night he had that dream instead of the nightmares. On the day of the meeting he got a message from .

Mr. Arc can you please come to my office I need to speak to you about your modifications to you weapons.

Ms. Goodwitch

Jaune left his room under the guise of having to ask Ozpin on a few strategies on fighting King Taijus. He walked to her office and turned around to make sure that no one was following him. He opens the door and found Ms. Goodwitch fixing papers on her black desk.

"Good." She removes her glasses and puts down her papers. "Now where should we start."

* * *

Sorry that it's not very smutty but the next chapter will be. Please review good or bad. Might be some spelling mistakes. Pm me any ideas you have.


	3. Chapter 3

Well this took a lot longer than expected. Sorry but life got in the way and im not that experienced. Please enjoy

* * *

Glynda was sitting there in her chair looking at Jaune with eyes full of hunger ready to dine in on the boy in front of her. Jaune was just standing in front of the door not daring to move. He couldn't run or yell for help without them beginning suspicious for what he would be crying out for. What was he going to say" Help Ms. Goodwitch is trying to have sex with me!?" .That would sound like the biggest, most unbelievable lie ever told. Everyone saw her as the biggest ice queen on campus with Weiss being a close second compared to her. So he just stood there waiting for her to say anything.

"I must say Jaune for being blackmailed into this you're doing quite well. Maybe it was always your sick fantasy to be dominated by me." She grinned at him. She was going to enjoy this without worry about classes or any other time constraint for today.

No dared to interrupt her when she was in a conversation with some when she was disciplining someone. The only person who interrupted would interrupt her would be Ozpin, mostly because the other professors hate that ice cold glare she gives to people who interrupt her. Professor Port did it by accident once to this day his hasn't dared to open his eyes. Anyway, she doesn't need to worry about anything today and enjoy how she going to play with Jaune.

"No." Jaune almost whispered to himself but still loud enough for Glynda to hear his response. He had been dreaming about her dominating him ever since she brought him to the secret room and kissed him. He hated the dreams but he hated himself more because he always had a half erection when he wakes up.

"Oh really?" Glynda gets up from her desk slowly; keeping eye contact with him. She knew that was a blatant lie. Over the years of teaching she had practice with students lying to her and is able to tell when a after a month of knowing them. She gets closer to him and places her hand firmly on his chest near his heart.

"Jaune, why is your heart beating so fast? Is it that you're thinking about me dominating you right now or are you still turned on about your dreams?" Jaune hearts starts to beat faster under her palm. His face turns redder than before he entered the room. Glynda's hand started to trail down his chest. She found what she was looking for when her hand reached its destination; the front of his pants where she found the front of them being strained by his erection.'

"Oh. What do we have here? I know that I said in the message we had to talk about you weapons, but I didn't think you would bring one to my office." She continues to look in the blondes eyes that hold embarrassment at each of her words. Glynda knew that he wanted to run away or at the least lose his erection right now. Unfortunately him neither one of those options were open to him. "Soo Jaune what do you think we should about the weapon in your pants?" Glynda whispers in his ear and turning his face a crimson red.

Jaune's mind was gone at this point. The rational side had completely given up on fighting back after her hand was over his pant and toying with him. Every nerve in his body told him to move, run, or at least do something other than stand still while looking in her emerald eyes; which he has to admit if he wasn't in this situation he really would mind looking into them. He snaps out of that though immediately after he blinked and realized he was staring into her eyes, hoping that she did not notice.

"Hmmm." Jaune didn't even know how to answer what she had just asked him. He was just waiting for her to answer or for his brain to kick back in to make up an answer. He finally regained his nerve and was ready to speak against her even if she was going to punish him for it afterwards; though that thought had scared him a bit of her getting her whip. "Ms. Goodwitch I -".

Jaune was interrupt by the feeling of him getting slapped in the face by Glynda with a little disappointment written a crossed her face. "Jaune, do you want to be punished? If so I would be happy to oblige." She lowers her hand a bit more and then gripped. Hard.

Jaune saw stars in his eyes before he buckled for from the pain of his balls getting grabbed by his mistress of a teacher. That was the last thing he would expect her to do to him at that moment. Jaune wanted to say something but all he could really do is grown in pain. Then his head was lifted up by his hair. Soon his eyes met her again but without any of the playfulness that she had at the beginning. He eyes were cold as ice. Then she spoke.

"Now let's make this a bit clearer than before. I'm the master and you're the pet. You have no say whatsoever in how I treat you. If you're good I will treat you well and won't be in any pain that won't be replaced with pleasure; on the other hand". Glynda tightens her grip on his balls and Jaune nearly squeals from the pain. "I will break you in ways you don't even want to imagine and reform you into a tool for my pleasure. Either way I'm fine but I would prefer not wanting break you. So you'll listen to my every word without question or face your punishment." Glynda lets go of Jaune's balls and walks to the front of her desk and sits on top of it.

Glynda takes of her heels and throws them behind her desk. She sighed in relief in taking them off; they look good and professional but, they hurt like hell after an hour after wearing them. Soon, she starts to her remover her stockings slowly. Even when she was punishing others still didn't means she didn't like to put on a show. Glynda threw her stocking towards Jaune. Not that he noticed as his busty blonde of a teacher was undressing before him. Finally, she got around to her jet black skirt. As she slowly swayed her hips from left to right over and over again. As soon as the skirt dropped to the floor she sat upon her desk once more showing her black and purple laced panties." Oh this will be fun." Glynda notices that on the edge of Jaune mouth that drool is starting to form with a dazed expression on his face.

Jaune was mesmerized at this point. No matter how many times she did this to him the result would be the same. That he was in awe that she would even consider undressing in front of him at all. His pants tighten a bit more as her watch her strip down to her underwear. "How do I get into these situations? It's like I'm on some bad romance novel; like what Blake reads." He remembers the time when he grabbed "Ninja of Love" volume 2 Sneaking pleasure. When she found him looking through the book she nearly killed him and threatened to show him what happened to one of the protagonist if he said anything about it. "Oh, Jaune." He heard her beckon as begins to feel the drool forming and wipes it away.

"Come here and provide with some oral service." Glynda smiles sinisterly while Jaune walks to her and soon returns to kneel before as before. Glynda looks into his eyes and starts to the rub the top of her panties sending a little thrill through her body as she does it. Slowly, rubbing her clit from over her underwear; sending tiny bolts of pleasure through her body. After a minute of playing with herself and Jaune's in-depth watching, her panties were practically drenched in her own juices. She wasn't close to having an orgasm but that was going to change. She stopped abruptly and then lifted her legs to remove them. For a slight moment Jaune saw a glimpse of something on her right cheek but couldn't make it out.

"Jaune. I require your services." Glynda seductively as her finger holds the sting of her underwear while she sits cross-legged on her desk. She was watching his reaction and enjoying the torment she was giving him. She opens her legs; her well-trimmed pussy soaked in her own juices. "Now, why don't give me some of that oral service I asked before."

Jaune just stared for what seemed like minutes. Then he made his move, he get closer to her desk until he was six inches away from his intended objective. Jaune slowly moved his head forward getting ready for what he has to do. He sticks out his tongue hesitantly and started to lick her wet slit. Glynda held back the small moan that was building in her throat.

"Damn it really has been awhile." Glynda thought as she noticed that she was more sensitive than what she first expected. She hadn't had time to get off ever since the beginning of the school year and with her teacher combat and aura plus with helping exterminate the grimm time to time. That was the reason she blackmailed the student in the first place; so that she wouldn't need to hunt for a good man or at least pay one to pleasure her. Another surge of pleasure well up as Jaune continued as he started to more confident and more in-depth with his tongue. She felt his tongue inside her and slowly going deeper ever few moments. Glynda was in pure bliss as she felt every motion of his tongue inside and loving each second of that feeling.

Jaune was trying his damnedest right now. He noticed that she had groaned in the beginning that was something to go on for him to continue. As he moved his tongue around he tasted of her juices; they tasted sweet and kind of bitter. Jaune swirled his tongue around feeling the ridges of her insides. Every motion Jaune heard Glynda moan in pleasure at he continued to swirl and thrust his tongue again and again.

Glynda was on the cusp of an orgasm. She just needed a little nudge to push her over the edge. "Fuck Jaune! Hurry up and make me cum!" Glynda demands as she pushes his head deeper in between her legs so the he would make her cum. She felt him slide his tongue out and immediately thought of punishing him very, very harshly. That was until she him start to suck and play with her clit. "Oh, Dust!" Her body had spammed from the orgasm she been waiting for.

A torrent of cum went onto Jaune's chin, neck and a bit into his mouth. He felt the thick liquid go down his throat as if he was swallowing sap. The sight of Ms. Goodwitch in ecstasy was a sight to behold. The strictest and most demanding teacher in Beacon was in rapture because of him. He just watched as she rode out the orgasm until it seemed it was over.

After a few moments of riding out the waves of pleasure that she got from that orgasm she stood in front of her desk still bottomless with her pussy soaked before Jaune's eyes. Jaune was sprawled on the floor when she decided to stand up. He waited hoping that this was the whole punishment and nothing worst could be possibly be come next.

"Jaune, why don't you stand up? I want to give you something for such a good job." He does what he is told unknowing that he might not be so lucky next time if doesn't. Glynda comes closer to Jaune placing her hand on his chest once again to feel his heartbeat. "You seemed to have calmed down a bit here, but what about here." Her hand trails down again to his pants. "Though, this remained the same." Glynda feels Jaune's boner through his pants." Now this is what you get for making me cum."

She slips her hand into his pants and grips his erection. Glynda slowly started to stroke him off see his reaction as she did so. Jaune's face was full of disbelief slowly being overtaken with pleasure. The pace of her stroking steady increased in a matter of seconds.

Jaune felt like he was already on the brink. He jerked off before but the feeling of Glynda was ways different. Her hands were softer and more slender than his. "This is the weirdest day of my life." Jaune thought feeling her hand slowly going faster." Oh, Dust!" Jaune felt a giant wave of pleasure hit him as he came.

"Since you made me cum first I'll let that pass, thought next time I'll make beg for it." Glynda removing her hand from his pants. Her hand was covered in his cum. Glynda looked at her hand and began to lick it off her hand. After that she decided to get dressed again whilst Jaune just stood there trying to even the slightest faction of understanding of what just happened. After two minutes she was back to her prim and proper appearance as usual.

"You did quite well Jaune. I hope to use your services again very soon." Glynda looked through her scroll to find some messages from some of the other staff. "You may leave Jaune."

Jaune took his cue and left her office. He checked his scroll I had been three hours since he walked in to her office. He was exhausted he just wanted to relax. He walked into his dorm room to find everyone gone and left a note for him.

"Jaune we went to the back of the school for our weekly picnic."

Ren

"Well a picnic sounds right about now." With all this worrying he had forgotten about the weekly picnic the Ren suggested since the weather was nice. Jaune went for a shower ad changed into his normal clothes and headed for the back of Beacon. He soon saw every relaxing under a tree while Nora was hanging on a branch. He soon sat down on the multi colored blanket and laid back.

"So what happened with Ozpin." Pyrrha asked genuinely wondering what he and Ozpin talked about.

"Oh nothing, he told me that I have to rely on you guys when I face an enemy that I might not be able to beat. " Jaune knew that was a decent answer since they were still training him on fighting. He started to drift off to sleep. After the picnic everything went normally for that day. Though, in the back of his mind he was waiting for Glynda to message him. Now all he could do is wait.

* * *

Please review good or bad . tell me how i could make this better i any regard. Pm if you have any ideas you want to share. The next story is Scars Au the winners will be revealed in the chapter.


End file.
